The High Road
by Darley1101
Summary: An unexpected inheritance from his father has Alex spending his vacation time in Alabama. While there he is forced to deal with the past and re-evaluate his future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The High Road

Author: Darley1101

Rating: M (contains adult content)

Characters: Alex/Izzie, with mention of Meredith/Derek, Callie/Arizona, Cristina/Burke/Owen, Alex/Jo

Premise: An unexpected inheritance from his father has Alex spending his vacation in a small town just south of Mobile. While there he is forced to deal with his past and re-evaluate his future.

Author's Note: I really suck at premises. Seriously, I can't write a good one to save my life. I don't know why I'm writing this story. Maybe it's because I know there are other Alex and Izzie fans out there who the amazing-ness that was Alex and Izzie. I hold no ill-will towards Jo. On her own I like her. With Alex...I just can't picture him with anyone but Izzie. Call me a selfish fan if you like. I don't really care. I miss my OTP. For those of you who feel the same way, this story is for you! (FAIR WARNING: If you are an Alex/Jo shipper this might not be the story for you. I don't have anything ugly planned between them, just the opposite really. They just aren't together romantically in this story. I know that there are some who don't want to read stories where their favorite couple isn't together so I like to give a warning.) If you want to leave a review that would be fantastic! If you don't, that is great as well. Although, it would be amazing to top the 560 reviews I had on The Only Exception. At any rate: Enjoy my dearests...enjoy.

Side Note: The title for this story came from the Three Days Grace song The High Road. (Adam singing, not Matt)

Side side note: This first chapter is rather short. It is mostly setting things up for the second chapter. I promise the story does get better! As you will in the end there are some BIG changes in store for Alex...

Chapter One

"_Giving up doesn't always mean you're weak; sometimes it means you're strong enough to let go." _

Dr. Alex Karev sat behind the wheel of a rented Nissan and stared. The house before him was supposedly a Creole Cottage but looked more like a neglected shack. It was two stories of peeling white paint, cracked windows and rose bushes gone wild. This was what his father had left him? This was what he had used three weeks of vacation for? An all to familiar anger started squeezing his heart. He should have known. As a kid his father had never given him anything worth having, what had made him think it would be any different now? A grimace twisted his face. Nothing. Nothing had made him think it would be different. He'd needed out of Seattle for a while and checking on the property his estranged father had left him had seemed like the perfect excuse. Now that he was faced with the shit hole his father had left him he wondered if staying in Seattle and dealing with Jo's sudden desire to take a break wouldn't have been the lesser of two evil's.

Dead grass crunched beneath the soles of his boots as he made his way through the weed infested yard. Each step Alex took added fuel to the fire burning in his gut. The old man had disappeared without so much as a fuck you for eighteen years, only to show up in Grey-Sloan Memorial's emergency room strung out on drugs. If that hadn't been bad enough, the piece of shit had died. Most of his father's death could be credited back to that incompetent ass Shane, but at the moment Alex wanted nothing more than to blame the old man. If his father hadn't died, he wouldn't be wasting his vacation time fixing up some run down cottage so it could be sold.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

Pausing mid-step, Alex glanced over his shoulder to find a tall, slender girl of maybe fourteen or fifteen standing near his car. She stared at him with wide hazel eyes that looked vaguely familiar and had a determine look on her face. "I have keys," he called back, holding up the key ring the lawyer in Mobile had given him. His answer didn't seem to satisfy the girl because she stayed put, one brow arched towards her wispy side angled bangs. "I'm the new owner."

"Really? You bought this dump?" Curiosity shown in her eyes as she started walking towards him. 

Alex bit back a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to tell the kid to scram. He wanted to scope out his "dump" in private. That wasn't going to happen. Whoever this kid was, she wasn't afraid of strangers and didn't know how to take a hint. "No. I didn't buy it. My dad left it to me."

"Seriously? Does your dad hate you or something?"

A smirk twitched on his lips. The kid had no idea how close to the truth she was. "Or something," he replied when he seen the expectant look on her face.

She shook her head, strands of long blond hair sticking to her cheek. An almost bitter smile twisted her lips. "My dad was a piece of shit to," she said softly, her hazel eyes darkening with a haunted look Alex knew all to well. He'd seen the look many times. It was the same one he'd had growing up. Seen to much. Grown up to soon. "Is it wrong that I'm kinda glad he's dead?" The question was asked in a low whisper. "I know I probably shouldn't ask you that because I don't really know you but I don't have anyone else I can ask."

"No," Alex answered softly. There was probably a shrink out there some where screaming that he was in the wrong; that he should have told this kid no matter how awful her father had been he had still been her father. People who pushed that propaganda had grown up in normal homes with normal parents. They hadn't watched their father shoot the grocery money into his veins. They hadn't tried to keep their family together while their mother sliced her wrists and took to many pills. Alex had done that, and so much more. Something told him the girl in front of him knew what that life was like. He didn't have the time to be her shoulder or confidant. His focus needed to remain on fixing up the place in front of him and selling it so he could get back to Seattle. Back to Jo. They weren't over. He wasn't going to let them be over. Not over something she couldn't even explain.

"Thanks." Her face lit up with a brilliant smile that reminded him of his little sister Amber. Amber hadn't smiled often but when she did...it was bright enough to light up a room. "I'm Avery by the way. Avery Karev." The blood in his veins stilled. He hadn't heard her correctly. He couldn't have. His mind raced through the last conversations he'd had with father. Another family in Florida. Alabama wasn't far from Georgia. No. He refused to believe it. He didn't have another sister. This girl wasn't related to him. The last name was just a coincidence. It had to be. Didn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:I am overwhelmed by the amount of interest the first chapter of this story stirred. A few things I want to get out there. When I gave that warning to JoLex fans it wasn't because I have anything negative planned for them. I'm not cruel by nature. The only time I will ever write something that can be construed as horrible towards a character is when it is for the characters growth. (My story Leave Out All The Rest is a prime example of that) So, if you are like a lot of people and ship both couples, this story is still okay to read. By the end, I think you will agree that the routes I take work best in this storyline. Now, about this chapter. It was difficult to write. For many reasons. I hate writing sad Alex. And this Alex is sad. His life is falling apart. At least that is how he feels. And now he has this new little sister he is supposed to worry about but he can't muster the energy to care. The conversation that takes place with Jo was one of the hardest things I have ever written. I had to dig deep and really think about what each character would say and how they would react. I feel as though I have been true to them. If you feel I haven't, that is alright. Feel free to voice your opinion...in a constructive way. I am all about growing as a writer. If you have ideas on how I can flesh out Jo in this story please let me know. _

_-Please note that character bashing is not allowed!-_

Chapter Two

"_We like to think we're in charge of our own lives, but we ain't." Moira Young-_Rebel Heart

A nasty grit coated the inside of Alex's mouth as he tried to focus on sanding away years of stain and droplets of paint from the hardwood floors in the front room. For the past two days he had tried to loose himself in all the work that needed to be done before he could sell the old Creole Cottage his father had left him. Two days of avoidance; as Meredith would call it. So what if he was avoiding? He was pretty sure even a therapist would agree that he had a right to avoid some of things life had thrown at him lately. Especially when one of those 'things' was a fourteen year old girl. According to the lawyer who had given him the keys to the cottage, her name was Avery Michelle Karev. She was fourteen years old and was currently living with her maternal grandfather while they sorted out some child abuse accusations against the mother. The allegations had been against their father as well, but hey, the old man was dead so his charges had been dropped.

"Sure know how to pick them, don't ya dad," he grunted as he put all his weight behind pushing the sanding block of a particularly stubborn blotch of dark blue. The same hideous blue that had been on the walls. That had been his first project. It had taken four gallons of primer and three gallons of a color called Chick. Really it was just a pale yellow. Why couldn't the paint manufacturers call it that? Pale yellow. Why did it have to have some unmanly name that had the paint guy at the hardware store snickering when Alex asked for it? He'd almost punched the zit-faced kid in the throat. If he wanted to paint his walls pale yellow, or "Chick," he would. People liked yellow. Especially pale yellow. It was a warm, welcoming color. With some stark white trim and refinished hardwood floors, the front room would be both those things. Warm and welcoming. Those had to be great selling points.

He let out a sigh as he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. _Please be Jo,_ he thought as he reached for the Galaxy something or other he'd been suckered into buying. Jo's name and image flashed across the screen. Relief coursed through him. "Hey," he answered softly, his heart pounding. This was the first time she'd returned one of his calls since the 'break-up.'

"Hey yourself," she greeted. Her voice sounded cheerful, yet leery, at the same time. "So...you went?" It had been over a year since his father's death and any mention of him going to see the place his father had left him had been met with a brick wall. He wouldn't have come this time except, he had needed to get out of Seattle. Being around Jo and pretending they'd never been anything other than friends had been to difficult. Maybe she could shut those feelings off, but he couldn't. "Alex? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. I came. Place is a real dump." A dump with potential, a quiet voice corrected. Alright, so the place had potential. He didn't want to talk to Jo about the house or whether or not it had potential. "So...I think I have a little sister." The words were drawn out, spoken slowly, as if he were trying to avoid saying them.

"You mean other than Amber?"

Amber. He still hadn't called his twenty year old sister in Iowa, or their brother Aaron. At first his excuse had been he needed to be sure this kid was legit. Once it had been confirmed that she was indeed his younger sister, he hadn't wanted to deal with the drama that was sure to unfold when Amber and Aaron learned there was another Karev kid. With the way their twisted minds worked they would think her life had been better than theirs because dear old dad had been in it. From Alex's point of view, especially after hearing the hellish childhood Avery had endured so far, they had all been better off without the old man. "Yeah. Other than Amber. Her name is Avery. She's fourteen." He could be her father. Not literally, but age wise. That was one of the things he couldn't stop thinking about. He was old enough to be Avery's father. He'd been twenty when she was born. Which meant his father had been forty-two. Part of him wanted to ask what the hell had his father been thinking, having a kid in his forties, but people did it all the time. Look at Derek. And Meredith. She was pushing forty.

"Wow. What's she like?" There was a soft rustling and Alex could almost picture Jo settling down in the corner of their couch. Not their couch, he had to remind himself. She'd moved out. Hospital gossip said she was living with Stephanie.

"I...I don't know. I just spoke with her for a few minutes." A few minutes as the stranger moving in across the street.

"I bet she's excited to have a big brother like you," Jo enthused. Leave it to her to try and invent some good in the situation. Alex almost hated to burst her bubble but he couldn't let her think he was starting some relationship with the girl when he wasn't. Or hadn't. He was still confused on what he wanted to do where Avery was concerned. "You have to tell her Alex. Trust me, she's going to be so excited. I know when I was her age if some wonderful older brother had came into my life..." her voice trailed off. Her childhood was something they only talked about when they had to. Foster home to foster home. Each one horrible in one way or another. The last one had been the worst. A sexually abusive foster father. Alex's blood still boiled when he thought about the things Jo had endured before finding the courage to run away. Nobody had noticed she was gone or tried to find her. Would that happen to Avery? Would she go unnoticed if she disappeared? And what about this grandfather she was living with? Could he be trusted with a fourteen year old girl?

"Jo? Do you think we could talk?" There had been so much left unsaid between them. Things he needed clarity on. He had thought everything was going great. There had been no indication that she wasn't as happy as him. They'd been talking about marriage, about having a family. How did someone go from talking about those things to wanting distance?

"I thought we were talking." The careful way she said the words were almost a warning.

"About us."

On the other end of the line, Jo let out a sigh. "Alex, do you really think now is the time? I mean, you need to be focusing on getting things in order there. On figuring out how or if you want to be in this girl's life." Not on us. It was left unspoken, but still loud and clear.

"It's kind of hard to do that when I don't understand what happened between us." There. He had said it. He didn't understand. He was man enough to admit that. In the past he would said good riddance and found the nearest bar to drown his sorrows. That man no longer existed. He hadn't since Jo came into his life. She'd picked up where Izzie left off and made him realize he was better than the miserable existence he was wallowing in.

Jo let out another sigh. "I have to go. I told April I would cover a shift for her."

Long after she had hung up, Alex stared at the phone. He had to believe that her returning his phone call meant there was still a chance. The fact that she was having a hard time talking to him about why they had broken up meant she had to be having second thoughts or that she herself wasn't sure why. He could be patient. And she was right. Now wasn't the time. His focus needed to be on the house and on figuring out whether or not he wanted Avery to know who he was. Since that first day he hadn't seen her, except in passing. She always looked fine. Hair perfectly done. Stylish clothes. A smile on her face. It was difficult to associate her with the kid the lawyer had described. The kid had grown up in a world similar to his own. Drugs. Insanity. Verbal and physical abuse. The lawyer hadn't known specifics, just that there was an investigation and instead of placing her in foster care they had entrusted her to her grandfather. Once more Alex couldn't help but think his father sure knew how to pick them. His own mother had been crazy and from the sound of it Avery's mother was as psychotic as their father.

"Alex Karev?"

The sound of his name broke through his thoughts, causing his body to stiffen. Alex shifted his attention from his phone to the doorway. An elderly man leaned with one hand against the jam and the other against a cane. "Yeah?"

"Dexter Adams. I'm Avery's grandfather. Mind if I come in? There are some things we need to talk about."

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, Alex nodded. It was almost as if divine intervention were at work. He'd been thinking about talking to the grandfather and then, bam, the man shows up. "Sure." He waited as the older man shuffled inside. Walking across the road had to of been an ordeal for him. Yet he had done it. Alex couldn't help but wonder why. Did he know Alex was Avery's brother? Or was he just a concerned guardian wanting to know more about the man living across the street? Since he'd known Alex's name, Alex was leaning towards the former, rather than the latter. "I don't really have anywhere to sit."

"That's fine. Even if you did, I wouldn't. To hard to get back up," Dexter chuckled, his rhumy eyes twinkling. "So...you're Jimmy's boy."

"Jimmy Karev was my father, yes," Alex replied hesitantly.

"I'm going to get right to the point. I've done a lot of digging on you, Dr. Alex Karev. You're an attending at some fancy hospital in Seattle. Been married and divorced. No criminal charges in your background other than an unpaid speeding ticket in Des Moines, Iowa." Having a brief recanting of his life laid out by some man he didn't know was a bit unsettling. He wanted to ask what the man's point was but discovered Dexter Adams hadn't been lying when he said he was going to get right to the point. He had stage four stomach cancer. There was nothing anyone could do. "I'm not afraid to die. In fact, I'm ready for it. I just need to know Avery is going to be taken care of."

For the second time that day, Alex felt his heart starting to race. This man couldn't be serious. Just because nothing had shown up in a Google search, didn't mean he wasn't some crazy person. Hell, for all Dexter Adams knew Alex really was Jimmy's son. "You don't know me," Alex murmured.

"No, but my doctor does. And if she says you're capable of raising Avery, that's good enough for me."

Confusion masked Alex's features. His mind raced through all his medical contacts. Did any of them work in Alabama? Maybe that Joel kid from med school. No. Dexter had clearly said she. Which narrowed it down quite a bit. Lucy had taken a job on the East Coast. Some place in Maryland. It was possible she moved to Alabama, but not likely she had changed specialties. Cristina was still at the Mayo Clinic. And even if she wasn't, she wouldn't be the type to recommend him as a legal guardian to some kid. "I'm sorry, your doctor?"

"Yeah. My doctor. Your ex-wife."

Izzie. Alex felt the blood draining from his face. Could his life get any worse or complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: There is nothing more humbling than realizing this story already has 27 reviews, 4 favorites, and 7 followers, and we're only on the third chapter. To have that much support means more to me than you can possibly know. I would like to thank those of you who offered suggestions on Jo. I do realize that as of right now on the show there is no way she would break up with Alex. However, this story takes place one year in the future. A lot can happen in a year. A lot did happen. Alex's sadness doesn't just stem from a break up. More on that soon! This is one of the longests chapters I have written in a while, but there was a lot that needed to be said! (By the way, the hospital in this story is real. For creative purposes I have invented the staff though. And public service announcement: I'm not promoting drug use or excessive drinking. Just adding a little flair to a character. And, hey, to each their own!) _

Chapter Three

"_Yes, I understand why things had to happen this way. I understand his reason for causing me pain. But mere understanding does not chase away the hurt. It does not call upon the sun when dark clouds have loomed over me. Let the rain come then if it must! And let it wash away the dust that hurt my eyes." Jocelyn Soriano, Mend My Broken Heart_

A soft sigh of resignation whooshed past Dr. Isobel Stevens slightly parted lips as she stood outside nine year old Felicity Dunlap's hospital room. No matter how many times she delivered bad news it never got any easier. It was the look on the loved ones faces that always did her in. The way every emotion would play across their features as her words sunk in. That look haunted her at night, along with the faces of the patients she hadn't been able to help. Her co-worker Jane claimed all her 'death dwelling' led to unnecessary stress, which would only result in an excess amount of norepinephrine and an ugly attitude. Of course Jane was a lush of a psychiatrist who admittedly wished she could write herself a Xanax prescription. Since she couldn't, she indulged in a little Mary Jane. Stress relief. There were times, and tonight would be one of them, that Izzie thought about joining her. Instead, she would probably drink a little too much wine and have inappropriate, but extremely fun, sex with her neighbor Gavin.

Inhaling deeply, Izzie reached for the door knob. There was no point in putting off the inevitable. She didn't bother pasting a smile on her face. She'd learned a long time ago that her patients, as well as their loved ones, appreciated when their doctors didn't put on false fronts. "Hey," she said softly, clutching the manilla folder holding the condemning test results.

"Dr. Barbie!" Felicity's large green eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading across her lips. Dr. Barbie. The little girl had started calling Izzie that during their first consultation. It wasn't until their third appointment Izzie asked her why she liked calling her Dr. Barbie. Felicity had shrugged and said Izzie looked like the doctor Barbie she'd gotten for Christmas. The name stuck. Izzie didn't mind. Most of the time. Today it just reminded her how close she had let herself get to this patient.

"How are you feeling today?" Propping her hip against the counter that ran along the wall opposite the bed, Izzie studied Felicity's features. Nothing looked different. Then again, why would it? Cancer was a silent killer. It was usually side effects from the treatments that made people aware someone had cancer.

"I puked green jello all over my grandpa," the little girl whispered, her gaze dropping to the hot pink and purple quilt she was seldom without. It was a perfect match for the beanie she wore to hide the fact that she was bald.

"Hey, that happens a lot with the green jello around here," Izzie joked.

"Are those her test results?"

Izzie shifted her gaze towards the rocker next to the bed where Felicity's mother sat. Elaine. She wasn't much older than Izzie. Maybe forty, with sleek dark hair and the same green eyes as her daughter. The first time Izzie met her she'd thought Elaine was cold, detached from the reality of her daughter's disease. She'd been wrong. Elaine held it together when she was around her daughter, falling apart during bathroom breaks or coffee runs. Izzie had lost count of the times she'd seen Elaine standing in line for coffee, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes," answered Izzie, her voice a husky whisper.

"They're not good, are they?"

The question came from Felicity. Taking a deep breath, Izzie shook her head. "No. They're not good." She spent the next hour going over the results, fighting back the urge to cry as she went over what they could do for Felicity. There were drugs they could prescribe to make her remaining weeks less painful. Her remaining weeks would be spent at home, where her family could be with her.

"This job sucks," Izzie muttered as she exited the room, wiping at the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she hurried towards the ladies room. She had thirty minutes to get herself together before meeting another patient in her office. Sweet Dexter Adams whose granddaughter was Izzie's ex-husband's little sister. A little sister he didn't know about. Or maybe he did. Dexter had seemed pretty sure of his choice to call Alex. _Please don't let him bring it up_, she thought as she leaned close to the mirror and used a damp paper towel to wipe off the smears her mascara had made. She knew she was being selfish in not wanting Dexter to bring Alex up. She'd thought that chapter of her life was closed when she signed the divorce papers Alex had so clearly wanted. Biting back a sigh, she tossed the dirty paper towel into the trash and walked back out into the hall. The first time Dexter started talking about Avery's older brother, Izzie had encouraged him. His prognosis wasn't good and girl couldn't go back to her mother. When it came out that Avery's brother was named Alex Karev, Izzie hadn't known what to say. Her first thought had been it had to be a coincidence. Surely there could be two Alex Karev's in the world. The more Dexter talked about the man, the more Izzie realized her ex-husband Alex and Avery's older brother Alex were one in the same. She could have kept quiet. Jane seemed to think she should have. Professional protocol and all that. She probably would have to, if Dexter hadn't brought Avery to an appointment. The girl had had Alex's eyes. Those gorgeous, hazel eyes that betrayed every emotion. She'd handed the kid a twenty dollar bill and asked her if she would get her a cup of coffee. It was while the girl was gone she'd come clean to Dexter about her connection to Alex. When he asked if she thought Alex would be a good father to Avery, she'd been honest. She'd said yes.

"Hello gorgeous!"

Jane's slightly squeaky voice interrupted Izzie's thoughts, distracting her from the possible emotional train wreck that was waiting for her in her office. She'd met Jane three years ago on her second day of working at the Mitchell Cancer Institute. With her almond shaped eyes, pert nose, and chocolate brown hair, Dr. Jane Andrews had reminded Izzie of the actress who played Winifred on _Angel. _She hadn't really gotten a say in whether or not she was going to be friends with the younger woman; Jane had walked up, introduced herself, and said they were going to be the best of friends. So far that statement had remained true. "Hello yourself."

"So, I was thinking," Jane started, hooking her arm through Izzie's, "you could call up Gavin and ask him if he has any single friends looking to get a little...maybe a lot...of action tonight. Preferably single, so I don't have to deal with the whole 'you screwed my man' mess. I'm not picky. I just need to get laid."

"You're so inappropriate," chuckled Izzie, some of the light coming back to her dark eyes. It was impossible to stay depressed around Jane. You either learned to fake happy so she didn't psycho analyze why you were moping or you let her strange, usually hilarious, antics lighten your mood. Usually Izzie opted for the latter, rather than the former. Jane was pretty good at spotting a fake emotion. It was her job, after all.

"Inappropriate would be telling you that the only reason I'm asking you to call Gavin is because the batteries in my vibrate died and I'm to lazy to go buy new ones."

Not bothering to hide her groan, Izzie shook her head, a faint smile softening her lips. The smile faded as quickly as it came. She stopped in the hall, grabbing Jane's upper arm. "All joking aside, do you think you could stop by and check on Elaine Dunlap?"

"I take it she didn't respond to her last round of chemo?" Izzie shook her head. A pained look crossed Jane's face. For all her lewd behaviors and brave talk of not stressing out over patients, she was just as guilty as Izzie when it came to getting attached. Almost all of the staff at MCI was. It was what first attracted Izzie to the place. Finally a hospital that encouraged its doctors to care about their patients, to treat them like family. Now, it was starting to wear on her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept the whole night. "Damn. Yeah, I'll stop by and talk to them."

"Thanks," Izzie said softly. Technically, it was part of Jane's job to speak with the patients who were struggling with their diagnosis, treatment, or, in some instances, remission. Most of the time it had to be at the patients request. There were occasions where protocol was broken when they thought it was in the best interest of the patient or the patients loved on. This was one of those times. The shattered look in Elaine's eyes would stay with Izzie, probably forever.

With a vague promise to text Gavin, Izzie pushed the through the double doors that led to the skywalk that connected the hospital to the Doctors building. She nodded and waved at various co-workers and patients as she quickened her pace. She couldn't be late. Dexter tended to worry if she wasn't on time. In his current state, he didn't need to be worrying. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached the solid wood door to her office just as he stepped off the elevator. Her relief was short lived as a familiar man joined him. "Alex," she squeaked before clapping a hand over her mouth. This couldn't be happening. She fought the panic welling in her chest.

"Dr. Stevens, I believe you know Avery's brother Alex," Dexter greeted, his cheeks rosy with excitement. What she wouldn't give to wrap her fingers around the jolly old man's throat.

"Alex," she repeated, mentally going over her appearance. Black pencil skirt. Cream colored blouse with short puff sleeves. Shiny red stilettos. Her hair was a mess of waves around her shoulders, but she was fairly confident it looked messy in an intentional sort of way. Not that she cared what Alex thought. She didn't. It was perfectly normal to want to look damn good when seeing your ex-husband after four years. Wasn't it? Maybe she would ask Jane. No. Better not. Jane would want to get a look at Alex and Izzie could only imagine the inappropriate comments her friend would have about how hot Alex looked. And he did look hot. Izzie would give him that. He'd always been gorgeous, but there was something about him now that reeked of yummy. She could admit that. She could. And admitting that didn't mean anything.

"Dr. Stevens," Alex muttered, his gaze not quite meeting hers.

_Fuck you_, she thought, a scowl marring her forehead. She took back all thoughts of him looking yummy. He wasn't yummy. He was an asshole. "My bad...Dr. Karev," she corrected coldly. If he wanted to play that game, so could she.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Alex." Dexter at least had the good sense to look uneasy, as well as a little guilty.

"Not at all. As I've said before, I think it is best when family members can be involved with a patients treatment plan." Or in Dexter's case, end of life plan. Her hard feelings softened a little as she remembered this wasn't personal. Not towards her. He didn't have long left and he needed to know his granddaughter was going to be taken care of. Since Alex was the girl's best chance, it made sense that Dexter would want to include him. "I'm sorry I'm running a little behind today."

"You were at the hospital, weren't you?" asked Dexter. Izzie nodded, tightening her jaw as her eyes started to water. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Alex. She could hear him now, laughing it up with Cristina and Meredith over how Izzie still got to attached to her patients. "Gave someone bad news, I take it?"

Izzie looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Your eye make up is a little messy," Alex answered. Her eyes narrowed. Of course Alex noticed. He was probably picking everything about her apart.

"Yes, well, telling the mother of a nine year old girl that her daughter has less than six weeks to live will make a person's eye make up a little messy," she shot back, instantly hating herself for being so catty. She didn't know what it was about him that made her so...so...crazy!

"I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy." The apology sounded genuine. Izzie wrapped her arms around her middle as she led them into her office. She took a seat behind her desk, grateful for the barrier between her and Alex.

"Never is," she murmured, reaching for Dexter's file. She flipped it open, her heart breaking a little as she read over the now familiar prognosis. Dexter had about as long as Felicity. She'd tried to get him to let her admit him into the hospital so he could be more comfortable, but he refused. Who would look after Avery, he always asked. During their last visit he'd broken down, crying. Social Services was looking into foster homes. It was only as a personal favor the worker had allowed Avery to remain in his home for so long. Soon hospice would have to be called in. Sooner than any of them would like. Propping her elbows on the desk, Izzie leaned forward, her gaze meeting Alex's for a split second before drifting over to Dexter's. "How are you feeling?"

"Almost ready," he answered lowly. "I'd be ready if I could talk this fella into taking care of Avery." He jerked his thumb toward Alex. "He's being stubborn. Says the girl don't know him and probably wouldn't be happy in Seattle. I figured you could tell him he's being a butt."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. The laughter died as Alex's face darkened. "I know you're worried about Avery, Dexter, but you need to let me admit you into the hospital. You don't want her coming home from school and finding you..." Her voice trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid. They all knew what she had been about to say.

"Hey, Dexter, do you think Dr. Stevens and I could have a word in private?" Alex asked, his voice softening as he spoke to the old man. There he was. A glimpse of the Alex she had known. The man who could be caring.

"How long does he have,"Alex demanded after they stepped into the hall. Izzie bit her lip. Patient confidentiality demanded that she keep all information concerning Dexter to herself. "Come on, Iz. Don't go all straight on me now. How long does he have." She shook her head. The woman who would have told him what he wanted to know was gone. She'd learned her lesson about stepping over the lines. "Iz. I need to know."

"I'm sorry, Alex! I can't," she said softly, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Alex let out a resigned sigh before nodding. "Okay. So...if you were me, would you buy him a Father's day gift?" A Father's Day gift? Izzie felt her brow wrinkle before understanding dawned. She hook her head. Surely she wasn't breaking any rules. He wasn't asking about Dexter's health. He was asking about buying a gift for a holiday that was only a few months away. "So less than two months. Shit. I'm surprised they've let him keep her this long."

"He knows the social worker. Use to teach him high school." Her fingers knotted up as she glanced at the floor. She knew what she needed to say. What Dexter wanted her to say. She muttered a few choice words before looking up. "Alex, I don't know what's stopping you from petitioning the courts to be Avery's guardian but you need to work through it quickly. That little girl is going to lose the only dependable adult in her life. She needs someone to be there for her. She needs you."

"I'm not so sure," Alex shook his head, his hazel eyes clouding. "My life's kind of a mess right now. My girlfriend and I..." He snapped his lips shut.

"Hey. It's cool. You've moved on. So have I. You're girlfriend and you..." she prompted, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"We're sort of going through a rough patch. We lost a baby a few months ago and we just...I'm not sure now is the time to bring a kid into the picture."

A baby. Alex and his girlfriend were going to have a baby. Or they were going to. Izzie felt a pang in her heart. She wasn't jealous. She wasn't. If she wanted to have a baby, Alex's baby, she could. He'd been kind enough to give her full rights to the embryos. No, the pang she felt was for the pain he had to be feeling. "I'm sorry," she whispered, clenching and unclenching her fist before laying her hand on his arm. A familiar, comfortable heat melted into her palm. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." His fingers wrapped around her wrist, ready to pull her hand away from his bicep. Instead, he just stood there, holding her hand in place, a wounded look twisting his features. "Do you really think I'm what Avery needs?" '

She nodded. "Yeah. I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty intense. We learned a bit about what Izzie has been up to since the divorce; as well as part of the reasons Jo and Alex broke up. Yes, you read things correctly: Jo was pregnant and lost a baby. It took a toll on her, as well as Alex. In the coming chapters more of the events surrounding that, as well as the break up, will be revealed. Also, if you are expecting an instant relationship with Alex and Izzie you will probably be disappointed. There is a long road ahead of them as far as falling back in love is concerned. Alex still has feelings, and unresolved issues, with Jo; and Izzie has this 'thing' with Gavin. Don't worry. Avery is on your side ;) _

Chapter Four

_Maybe part of loving is learning to let go-The Wonder Years_

The faint tang of salt filled the air as a breeze blew in off the Gulf. It was a smell Alex was becoming familiar with and learning to enjoy. There was something peaceful about an ocean breeze, warm sand between his toes, and the sound of waves breaking against the shore. He could get used to that sort of peace. If he wanted to. Which he didn't. His life was in Seattle, and the sooner he got back to it the better. He _needed_ to talk to Jo, to see what her thoughts were on him filing for guardianship of a little sister he didn't even know. _Liar,_ his conscience taunted. Jo would tell him to do whatever the hell he had to do to keep Avery out of the foster system. It was his own uncertainty that kept him from pursuing the issue. Letting out a sigh, he picked up a stick and hurdled it into the sparkling water. This trip was starting to be way more complicated than he ever expected.

"Hey. Heard I might find you down here."

Glancing over his shoulder, Alex bit back a curse as Izzie walked toward him. With her long, wavy hair was caught in some sort of loose side bun and a long, strapless black Maxi dress, she looked as though she had just stepped off the page of some fashion magazine. Why couldn't she have gained a bunch of weight? Or let herself go? "Have you been to the Pier yet," she asked quietly, once she stood next to him. He shook his head. He hadn't made much of an effort to see the town of Fairhope. The only two places he was familiar with was the hardware store and the pizza place. "You're missing out. It's gorgeous. Especially at sunset. And they have this amazing seafood restaurant."

"Izzie? Why are you here?" Shoving his hands into his pockets, Alex stared at her, his eyes searching her face. There was nothing there to give away why she had shown up. Mobile was an hour away; she hadn't just happened upon him.

"Dexter," she answered simply. "He won't let me admit him to the hospital. He's declined hospice. Someone has to check on him." And she had appointed herself as that someone. Typical Izzie. Always going beyond what was required of her to help her patients. He still didn't know if that made her a good doctor, or a dumb one. Maybe a little of both. "Speaking of Dexter...have you given any more thought to Avery?"

Lately Avery consumed his thoughts. For every reason he had for why he should apply to be her guardian, he had two or more for why he shouldn't. He'd made a mess of raising Amber and Aaron. They both resented the hell out of him. Why would it be any different with Avery? And why the hell had Izzie told Dexter that he would be good for the kid? "Why did you tell Dexter I would be good for Avery?"

Izzie's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I?" Alex cocked one eyebrow up and muttered one word: divorce. She let out a sigh. "Seriously?" Her chin dropped against her chest and her shoulders sagged. "Alex," she said quietly, "I made a lot of mistakes in our relationship. A lot. I'm not going to make light of how much hurt I caused you but I want you to know, it was never about you or you not being good enough. You were always good enough. I was the one with issues that needed to be worked out." Another sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I told Dexter you would be good for Avery because...you would be. You're the kind of father that girl needs. The kind she deserves." Finally, she looked up, her dark brown eyes a little sadder than they had been before. "Dexter told me where to find you because he wants you there when he tells Avery that he doesn't have much longer. He wants to tell her you're her brother and that even when he's gone she isn't going to be alone."

He couldn't help the anger boiling in his stomach. Who the hell did she think she was? First, she had to be the doctor of the grandfather of the sister he hadn't known he had. If that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't leave well enough alone and stay out of this business with Avery. He didn't need her telling Dexter he would be good for Avery. He didn't need her telling him the divorce was mostly her fault because she'd been the one with issues. Didn't she know each time she opened her mouth each word she spoke was like salt in an open wound? He'd thought that wound had healed and scarred over. Standing next to his ex-wife, with her all to familiar perfume teasing him, hearing her say words he used to long to hear, had re-opened the wound. "Why can't you stay out of my life?"

"I have stayed out of your life. I moved clear across the country!" Her voice rose a fraction, her dark eyes wild with emotion. She shook her head, muttering something he couldn't quite hear, before storming off in the direction she had come from. He watched her retreating form for a second before letting out a string of curses and following her. He called her name. Her brisk pace stilled just as she neared where the sand started to meld into grass. "I have another patient I need to check on," she choked out. He didn't have to see her face to know he had made her cry.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized. "You're right. You have stayed out of my life." Except for telling Dexter he would be good for Avery. That was butting into his life. She hadn't looked for that opportunity though. It had just somehow...happened. He wasn't sure he should be angry with her for that one. "Iz, I just..." His words hung there, as uncertain as the thoughts running through his mind. The woman standing in front of him wasn't the same Izzie he had fallen in love with and married. Nor was she the woman who had walked out on him...on their marriage. She reminded him of the woman who had seen the good in him, who had been his friend when everyone else gave up on him. "I don't know what to do," he whispered, averting his gaze back to the ocean. "I know it should be an easy decision. Either take the kid or don't take the kid, but..."

"It's more complicated than that. I get it." He felt the gentle warmth of the palm of her hand settling on his bicep. It was both comforting and startling at the same time. He didn't want to think about the zing that shot through his blood or the way his heart had quickened just the slightest. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

An almost forgotten part of his heart wiggled out of the shadows and into the light, reminding him there had been a time when they were in love. As quickly as the reminder came, it retreated. Pushed aside by the present. He didn't have room in life for the past. He could only look toward the future. He sucked in his breath. There it was. The answer to his decision regarding Avery. He had to look toward the future. Not just his own, but hers. He hadn't been old enough or wise enough to raise Amber and Aaron. He'd been a kid himself. It would be different with Avery. He could be a father figure for her. He could give her the kind of life she deserved. "Thanks Iz," he said quietly. Izzie nodded, her hand falling away. The sense of loss that pricked his heart scared him. He could forgive her. All to easily, he could forgive her, and that scared the shit out of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has continued to support not only this story, but my writing. :) Sorry it took so long to update. Life has been crazy and I got caught up in my new favorite show Once Upon A Time! A fun fact about this update: The law I mention, the one I use to my advantage in this story, is a real one. That is all. _

Chapter Five

"_Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans"-Allen Saunders_

Sweat beaded across Izzie's lips the moment she climbed out of Gavin's black Mercedes. If there was one thing she disliked about living in Alabama it was the sticky heat that rolled in every spring. It didn't matter how little clothing she wore, the moment she stepped outside she was drenched. Her nose crinkled in disgust as she tried to pull the black material of her dress away from her breasts and abdomen. Typically on a Saturday afternoon she would have worn tank top and shorts or a light weight sun dress. This wasn't a typical Saturday though. This Saturday she'd dawned a black dress and high heels so she and Gavin could drive three hours for Felicity Dunlap's funeral. Her throat tightened as she remembered how Elaine had insisted they sit with the family. When Felicity's grandmother had hugged her and thanked her for all she had done for Felicity, Izzie lost it. It had been awkward and embarrassing. It had also been a bit eye opening. She couldn't keep working with cancer patients. It was starting to be too much. In the last two weeks she had watched both Dexter and Felicity be buried, sent another patient to hospice, and delivered the news to three more that their current treatment plans weren't working.

"Up for a swim?" Gavin questioned as they walked towards the double doors that led into their apartment building. She'd met the six feet five inch former NBA star when she'd moved into the apartment next to his. Her arms had been loaded down with a box that wasn't so much heavy as it was cumbersome. He'd come to her rescue, grabbing the box before it could fall. He'd offered to help unload the rest of her belongings, and she'd let him. When he suggested grabbing a bite to eat later that night she'd been game. It had been six months since her divorce had been finalized and Izzie had promised herself that once she got to Mobile there would be no more crying over what could have been. She'd gone out with Gavin, ate sea food that was to die for, and when they got home she let him fuck her every which way but Sunday. It was the start of a beautiful, if slightly inappropriate, friendship. He was a boyfriend that wasn't quite a boyfriend, just as she was a girlfriend who wasn't quite a girlfriend. It worked for them. Commitment without being committed.

"Possibly," she answered, whipping off her sunglasses once they had entered the building. She smiled at the doorman before turning to look at Gavin. He really was yummy, she thought with a sigh. If she was smart she would tell him to hell with the swim, time to get naked. Izzie had never been smart where Alex Karev was concerned though and her lack of sex with Gavin was definitely Alex's fault. Ever since her ex-husband had shown up in what was supposed to be her territory, she'd been forced to think about how great things had once been. It was a little difficult to think about sex with one man when she was too busy trying not to think about it with the other.

"Or," he reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "we could order in a pizza, veg out in front of the T.V. and watch reruns of Friends." She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, as though she really had to give the idea serious consideration. A small smile formed on her lips as she said okay, if he insisted. "I definitely insist. Especially since there is pepperoni pizza involved. And," he smirked, "Jennifer Aniston."

"Jennifer is pretty hot," she agreed, looping her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed slightly, her lips parting slightly as she rose on her tip toes. And then it happened. She heard Alex calling her name. Heart beating wildly, she tried to get him out of her head. She tried to focus on kissing the man in front of her, but couldn't. Her ex-husband's voice was getting louder, more irritated, and...closer? Her eyes flew open and she sucked in her breath. Standing near the elevator, with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face, was Alex. She pushed away from Gavin and started smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the skirt of her dress. "Alex," she greeted, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"We need to talk," Alex said, his scowl deepening as Gavin walked over the join them.

"Right. Sure. Of course." Izzie felt her hands start to shake. The lives she'd worked so hard to keep separate were colliding right before her eyes and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. "Um, Gavin, this is Alex. Alex, Gavin." _Sort of boyfriend, meet ex-husband. Ex-husband, meet sort of boyfriend. _It wouldn't be so bad if she had ever actually gotten around to telling Gavin she was divorced. It had always seemed like a moot point. She'd never considered them serious enough to talk about that part of her past and she'd never thought Alex would show up less than an hour away.

"Nice to meet you...Alex, is it?" Gavin held out his hand, his easy going grin never slipping. Alex stared at it before finally accepting it. "So...how is it you know Izzie?"

Always to the point, Izzie thought with a grimace. Silently, she willed Alex to lie, to just say they used to work together in Seattle. In true Alex fashion, he spoke the truth and he did it in the worse possible way. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Izzie watched as Gavin digested the news that the man Izzie had led him to believe was just a former colleague was her ex-husband. "Gavin," she started, only to let go of whatever excuse she had been about to come up with when Gavin shot her a hard look. It was done. Over. Three years down the drain. After he had boarded the elevator, Izzie turned on Alex. "Seriously?!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell him you'd been married?" Alex demanded.

Pushing her fingers into her hair, Izzie silently counted to ten. She was not going to blow up at him for 'ruining' her relationship with Gavin. She was not 'that girl' anymore. She would let Alex reveal whatever reason he'd had for showing up outside her door and then she would go try to fix things with Gavin. "What are you doing here, Alex?"

He looked ready to offer up some flippant remark but let out a sign instead. "It's complicated," he said. Everything with Alex was complicated. "Dexter named me as Avery's guardian in his will." Izzie's brow knit together. This wasn't news. The week before his death Dexter and Alex had visited an attorney for that very purpose. As far as Izzie knew the attorney had done everything that needed to be done as far as transferring guardianship from Dexter to Alex. Alex had gone through all the things required of him by the State, including taking up residency in Dexter's house. "Avery's mom is fighting it. She's got some lawyer saying it isn't 'normal' for a single man to want custody of a teenage girl. He's trying to make it look like I'm some sort of pervert." He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and grimaced. Izzie felt herself grimacing right along with him. Alex could be a pervert. She wasn't going to deny that, but he wasn't a child molesting pervert. "My lawyer countered the claim by saying I was involved with someone." The woman from Seattle. Good move on the lawyer's part. Or had it been? Hadn't Alex said he and this Jo were broken up? That could prove to be problematic. "Iz, I really think we should continue this conversation more private."

"Alex, it's been a long day. This is about as private as I'm willing to get with you." There was no way in hell she was inviting him up to her apartment. It was the one area of her life that was Alex free and she intended for it to stay that way.

"Okay. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He took a deep breath, held it for what felt like an eternity, and then exhaled in a loud whoosh. "My lawyer did a little digging on his own. There was a problem with our divorce."

Narrowing her eyes, Izzie crossed her arms and stared at him. "What sort of problem?"

"In the State of Washington both parties must remain within the state for 90 days after filing. You moved to Alabama after sixty."

Blood started roaring in Izzie's ears. She had a vague recollection of her lawyer warning her against moving to Alabama until after the divorce was finalized because, on the rare occasion, it did present a problem. She hadn't listened. She'd wanted out of Washington State. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're still married." He couldn't be serious. There was no way in hell they were still married. One of them would have been contacted if that were the case. "Look, it's an easy fix. We have two options. We can file here in Alabama or we can fly back to Seattle and file there."

Seattle. Where she would be stuck for 90 days. Filing in Alabama was the only choice. "We'll file here. I'll call my lawyer first thing Monday morning." The sooner they resolved the issue, the better. She let out a relieved chuckle and shot Alex a smile. Her smile faltered when she noticed he wasn't smiling in return. "What?"

"My lawyer wants to use our marriage to prove I can offer Avery a stable home life. He wants to tell the courts I moved out here to reconcile with my wife."

No. No. No. Hell no! "You came out here because your father left you a house," she pointed out.

"Right. I know that you. You know that. Both lawyers know that. Hell, the judge probably knows that. My lawyer wants to spin it so it looks like I used that as an excuse."

His lawyer had an answer for everything. Gritting her teeth, Izzie fought to control her breathing. She was not going to explode. She was not going to take her professional and personal frustrations out on Alex. They had been down that path during their relationship and it never turned out well. "What are you saying Alex? That you want to wait to file for divorce?"

"No. I'm asking you to wait to file for divorce. I'm asking you to be my wife...at least long enough for me to get custody of Avery."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and for not giving up on this story. The last chapter sort of sets up the rest of the story. I hope you continue to enjoy. _

Chapter Six

"_People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bull shit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain." -Jim Morrison_

Pushing her Aviator sunglasses off her nose and on top of her head, Izzie stared at the Creole Cottage that was about to become her home. It looked nothing like the borderline shack she'd seen almost a month prior. Someone, most likely Alex, had scraped off the peeling paint and replaced the rotted boards on the porch. The yard had been mowed and where there had once been a dirt path leading up to the porch steps there was now a flagstone path. It wasn't difficult to imagine it completely restored. "Not bad," she murmured, letting her hand drop to her side. She'd turned back to her white BMW and reached inside to snag the overnight bag she'd flung in the passenger seat. She'd stuffed it full of clothing she didn't mind leaving behind when she drove back to Mobile for work. The plan, if one could call it that, was for Izzie to stay at her apartment Monday through Friday and with Alex and Avery Saturday and Sunday. A weekend wife, she mused.

"Izzie!"

The screen door slammed shut behind Avery as she raced out of the cottage. She tripped down the stairs and flung her arms around Izzie's waist. Without thinking twice, Izzie wrapped her free arm around the girl. She pressed her cheek against Avery's silky blonde hair and breathed in the strawberry shampoo Avery liked to use. "I'm so glad you made it! There's going to be a festival at the Pier and Alex said if you made it in time we could go!"

Izzie held back a curse. She'd been up since three o'clock that morning. It had been a miracle she'd been able to drive the hour between Mobile and Fairhope without falling asleep at the wheel. She'd been looking forward to unpacking her little bag, taking a hot shower, and crawling into bed. Leave it to Alex to ruin her plans. Again. She still hadn't forgiven him for ruining things with Gavin. Gavin had forgiven her and still considered her a friend, but the fact that she hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell him she'd been married made him think they were better off as buddies. No more sex. No more romantic dinners. No more sex. _All because of Alex's big mouth_. "Sounds like fun," she forced herself to say as they walked arm and arm up the stairs.

"The most fun," Avery gushed. She stepped back and reached for Izzie's bag. "Here. Let me take that." Izzie reluctantly allowed the teen to take possession of the bag. In handing over the over night tote, she was free to retrieve the box that was in the trunk. As she walked back towards her car, her blood started to race, making her feel slightly light headed. The box had been pulled down from the back of her guest room closet and contained the last remnants of her life with Alex. Their wedding photos were in that box, along with various other framed snap shots. She'd told herself the box was still there because she'd forgotten about it. That was a lie. It was still there because she couldn't bring herself to throw that last bit of her marriage away. Perhaps her reluctance to let go of the past could be put to good use in convincing the court that "they" could provide Avery with a good home. She wasn't entirely certain it would work. Only a complete and total idiot would believe that after three years of living apart they suddenly decided to reunite. It screamed of pretense.

"Hey," Alex called in greeting from the back of the cottage. Izzie ignored him. She was putting her life on hold to help him and he couldn't even be bothered to come outside when she arrived. "Let me clean up and I'll help you unload."

"We've already gotten it," Izzie called back coolly. She walked into the living room and set the box on the old trunk that seemed to be serving as a coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she carefully started peeling the tape that held it shut. She slowly exhaled as she raised the cardboard flaps. On top was an 8 inch by 10 inch frame that contained a close up of Alex and her shortly after they were pronounced man and wife. They weren't looking at the camera, but rather each other and looked ridiculously in love. Fighting back the odd wave of emotions that rushed through her, Izzie pulled the photograph out and carried it over to the little side table that sat beneath one of the windows. She stood it up and took a step back.

"Wow! Is that your wedding picture?" Avery reached out and yanked the picture up. She stared down at it, a look of wonder on her face. "You look gorgeous. Like one of those bridal magazine brides." She smiled tentatively at Izzie before carefully placing the photograph back where it had been.

"Thanks," murmured Izzie. A lock of wavy blonde hair fell across one eye as she bent her head to dig through the rest of the framed pictures in the box. Her fingers shook slightly as she pulled out a picture she had taken of Alex petting a sting ray at the aquarium in Seattle. He'd never been to an aquarium and she'd insisted they go. Watching him gently touch an ocean creature he'd only ever seen in photographs was a memory she would always cherish. He'd been like a little kid, so full of awe. "Here." She thrust the picture towards Avery. "Find some place to put this one."

"Aw. He looks so cute!" Avery made a production of placing the frame on the book shelf adjacent to the white brick fireplace. Alex had definitely looked cute in that particular photo. They worked together to find the rest of the photographs homes, chatting here and there about anything that struck Avery's fancy. Half-way through Alex exited the kitchen and joined them. He smelled faintly of fresh lumber, leading Izzie to wonder if he hadn't been working on a repair project.

"I didn't know you still had these,"Alex murmured, picking up one of the wedding photos. Shrugging, Izzie focused on picking up the now empty box and carrying it towards the front door. She dropped it near a small pile of scrap wood and then picked up the overnight bag Avery had set on the bottom step. "Hold on. I'll get that for you."

"It's not heavy." Ignoring his offer, Izzie started up the stairs. The upstairs didn't have the same finished appeal that the downstairs had. Walls has been scrubbed and wall paper taken down, but no painting had occurred. The floors had been sanded but not re-finished. A lump formed in Izzie's throat. She missed her apartment, with its polished mahogany floors and crisp white walls. It was probably childish, possibly even materialistic, to miss those sorts of things but she couldn't help it. Something about the half finished upstairs made her think about the run down trailer she'd grown up in. Her mother had tried to make it homey, always starting but never finishing one project or another.

"I would have carried your bag." The sound of Alex's voice just behind her caused her to gasp and drop the bag he seemed hell bent on carrying. Scowling, Izzie reached for her bag. Her head slammed into something hard. She let out a curse just as Alex let out a groan. They both rose, rubbing the offended spots on their foreheads.

"Don't touch my stuff," Izzie bit out, kicking the bag towards the nearest bedroom door. "I said I had it, and I had it."

"Whatever," Alex muttered.

"Whatever," echoed Izzie. Reaching out she pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside. Some of her misery dissipated. In here the walls had been painted a soft blue with crisp white trim and gauzy curtains hung in the windows. There was also a double bed with a high, intricate brass headboard that had dulled to bronze. Bending at the waist, she hauled her over night bag up and tossed it onto the bed.

"I guess since we're still married and all, it's alright if we share a room," Alex snickered. Sucking in her breath, Izzie spun around to stare at him. "This," he motioned around, "is my room."

"And now it's my room." She turned her attention back towards the bag. She unzipped it and started pulling out her carefully folded clothes. As she sorted through what she had brought she set aside a pair of white high waist shorts, a red silk tank top, and a pair of white t-strap sandals to wear to the Festival Avery had mentioned.

"And where do you propose I sleep? With Avery? Sorry but I think my sister and I are a little past the age of sharing a room."

"And I suppose its alright for me to share a room with a fourteen year old?" Izzie challenged. She was met by silence. Glancing over her shoulder to see if he was still there, she found him leaning against the door jam a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sharing a room with an adolescent girl, Alex. It isn't happening so don't even suggest it. You can sleep on the couch."

"Why don't you sleep on the couch?" Alex suggested. "You're only here for two nights out of the week."

"Exactly. It isn't going to kill you to sleep on the couch for two nights."

He opened his mouth to counter her only to snap it shut when someone knocked on the door. They heard Avery answer it and greet someone named Ronald. Ronald. Izzie frowned. The name was familiar, as though it should mean something. She could tell from the look on Alex's face that he was thinking the same thing. And then it hit her. Ronald! The case worker! It must have hit Alex at exactly the same time because he let out a muttered curse. The stairs creaked and they heard Avery's voice getting closer. Izzie stared at Alex in panic. What were they supposed to do? How were they supposed to act? Before she could ask him she found herself yanked up against his chest and his mouth covering hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Can you feel the tension building? If you didn't feel it in the last chapter, you will definitely feel it in this chapter! _

Chapter Seven

_Home. She tastes like home._ Alex couldn't stop the thought from forming in his mind and trickling into his heart as he softly teased his lips across Izzie's. She pursed her mouth at first, her palms flat against his chest as though she were about to push him away. Slowly, her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and she parted her lips just enough to participate in what had to be one of the sweetest kisses Alex had ever experienced. He slid one hand from her waist to the curve of her buttocks; pressing her lower body closer to his. The tip of her tongue flicked against his, teasing him with what could be. It wouldn't happen. In the back of Alex's mind he knew this was as far as it would go. The foot steps trudging up the stairs. The voices drawing closer. The creak of the bedroom door opening. Avery letting out a shriek, which was followed by a man chuckling. Each were a guarantee that nothing more would happen.

Taking a deep breath, Alex stepped back, his heart pounding. He hadn't meant to kiss Izzie. He'd wanted to distract her, to end their disagreement over the bedroom before the case worker overheard them. A kiss had seemed like the perfect way to go about it. Only he hadn't meant for it to become a real kiss. A kiss that made him think ridiculous thoughts such as she tasted like home. Home didn't have a taste. And if it did, it would taste like Jo. Guilt started to creep in. There was no real reason for him to feel as though he were betraying Jo by kissing Izzie. Jo had ended their relationship and he knew, from text messages with Jackson, that Jo had gone on a few dates. Guys she barely knew that she had probably kissed. Izzie was his wife. _His wife! _He was still trying to wrap his head around that one. When his lawyer had discovered that little gem, Alex's first reaction had been one of horror. How could Izzie have been so careless? Did she think the laws wouldn't apply to her? And Alex put himself in her shoes. The marriage was over. The papers had been filed and submitted. An opportunity to start over somewhere new presented itself. Hell yeah, he would have taken it. He would have left town without a second thought.

"You guys so gross," Avery complained, stepping around Alex so she could flop down on the edge of the bed. Almost immediately she started going through the few articles of clothing that remained on the bed. She picked up a silky looking red tank top and held it in front of her. "This is cute."

"To old for you," Izzie countered, gently taking it from Avery's hands.

"Everything is too old for me," pouted the teen. She flopped backward onto the bed and let out a bored sigh. "By the way, this is Ronald. He's, like, my new social worker."

Biting back a sigh, Alex held out his hand to the tall, slender man with coffee colored skin and salt and pepper hair. He'd met the man shortly after the judge had awarded him temporary custody. It would be their first home visit and the first time the soft spoken man met Izzie. "Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Novak."

"Likewise, Dr. Karev." Ronald shot him a wide grin before turning to hold out his hand to Izzie. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Mrs. Karev."

"Just call me Izzie." She accepted the hand that Ronald offered and shook it.

"Alright. Izzie it is." The grin Ronald flashed her was a bit brighter than the one he had flashed Alex. It shouldn't have mattered. It didn't matter. Not to Alex. "I promise to keep this visit brief. I just need to do a walk through of the home and ask a few questions."

The house. Shit. There were so many things that still needed to be done. The crucial stuff, like the electrical and plumbing had come first, and while most of what was left was cosmetic, Alex didn't know if the State would consider the cottage as unfit. "Of course," Izzie replied when Alex remained silent. "As you can see we are still in the process of remodeling. We're hoping to have it completed soon."

Ronald nodded, pulling out a file that clearly said 'Avery Karev.' A sick feeling formed in Alex's stomach. It was probably ridiculous the amount of fear that file stirred up in him. He looked at it and he remembered all the various foster homes Aaron, Amber, and he had been subjected to because their home wasn't good enough. "Remodeling is to be expected in a house this old," the social worker remarked, flipping open the file. There it was. The dreaded form. A check list that would determine if he was a fit parent or not. Guardian, he reminded himself. He was Avery's guardian, not her parent. "So, there was some concern over the validity of your marriage. Would you mind answering a few questions in regards to those concerns?"

They were screwed. It wasn't the house that would be their downfall, it was their marriage. "Absolutely." Again it was Izzie who spoke, leaving Alex to feel like an ass for not knowing what to say. He fought back a scowl as he followed Ronald and Izzie out of the bedroom. Behind him the bed springs squeaked, signaling that Avery was right behind him.

Izzie walked them through the house, explaining 'their' vision for each room; even going so far as to say they didn't know if they wanted to turn the third bedroom into a guest room, an office, or a nursery. She answered Ronald's questions with poise, even convincing Alex that she was the main draw for checking out the property his father had left him. _They needed to resolve an issue with their divorce,_ she said. Once they started seeing one another on a regular basis all their old feelings came back. _And when Alex asked me to be his wife again, how could I say no? I've always loved him. _He almost believed her. Almost. What he thought or felt didn't matter. It was whether or not Ronald believed what Izzie was saying that mattered. And, from the besotted look on the man's face, the social worker was eating up every word she said. Every once in a while, Alex would interject his thoughts but it didn't appear as though Ronald were listening.

"And what about you, Avery? How do you feel about living with your brother and his wife?"

Glancing in Avery's direction, Alex found her chewing her lip, her brows knitted together as she though she were giving her answer serious thought. "It's a little strange," she admitted, shooting Alex an apologetic look. He wanted to tell her that she should never be sorry for telling the truth but figured that conversation could wait for later when she wasn't being put on the spot. Ronald pressed the issue, asking her what she meant by 'strange.' "Well I've never really had two 'parents' before. My dad was always gone and when he was home it was to cause a bunch of drama with my mom. And when I lived with my grandpa it was always just the two of us." Her voice choked up a little as she mentioned her grandfather. A lump of emotion formed in Alex's throat. He hadn't known Dexter long but he had come to care about the old man. Dexter had believed in him and trusted him. "With Alex and Izzie its like I'm part of a normal family, you know? And I've never had that, so its a little strange."

"I'm sure it is," Ronald said softly, his head bent as he jotted down a note. "How do Alex and Izzie make you feel like you're part of a normal family?"

"Well, we do stuff together. Like tonight we're going to the festival by the pier. And a couple days ago we drove to Mobile so we could have dinner with Izzie. We ended up spending the night and she cooked breakfast for us the morning. I even got to tour the hospital where she works. Which was kind of cool but sad also cause there are a lot of kids who are sick."

Some of the tension that had been building in Alex's muscles eased. He listened in amazement as Avery continued to rattle off random things that made her feel like she was part of a 'real family.' It was all things that had actually happened but he hadn't given any of it a second thought. The drive to Mobile for dinner with Izzie had been the day he had dropped the news that they were still married. There had been a lot to discuss, so Izzie had asked if they wanted to catch dinner at a nearby deli. It was close to ten when they finished hashing out everything, which led to him crashing on Izzie's couch and Avery taking possession of the guest room. In the morning, they'd woke to the smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Looking back, Alex could see why Avery would think of that experience as something a normal family would do. Even getting a tour of the hospital where Izzie worked had seemed a little mother/daughter-esque in comparison to how Avery had grown up. Ronald seemed to agree because he nodding and smiling as Avery spoke.

Thirty minutes later, after he had walked through the house pointing out all the things that would need to be repaired before his next visit in two weeks, Ronald left. After the older man had walked out the door, Alex let out a sigh of relief. "That seemed to go well," he muttered.

"I think so," Izzie agreed, sitting on the bottom step. While he had been walking the social worker out, she'd taken the opportunity to change from the black slacks and pink blouse she had been wearing when she arrived. She'd exchanged the business attire for the shorts, tank, and sandals he'd seen laid out on the bed. "Avery says we're going to some festival on the Pier."

The festival. Shit. With Ronald's arrival, Alex had forgotten all about it and his promise to take Avery. Her face had lit up like the 4th of July when he'd first suggested going. She'd started talking about what she wanted to wear, how she wanted to fix her hair, did he think Izzie would do her make up. Telling her they weren't going didn't seem like a viable option to him. Avery had already had too many people let her down, he wasn't going to be one of them. Not when there was no reason not to go, other than he forgot. "Yeah. Let me change real quick. Did she hit you up about make up?"

"Already taken care of," Izzie chuckled softly. "And don't worry, I talked her out of the blue glittery eye shadow."

"Thanks," he muttered, jogging up the stairs. Avery was just stepping out of the bathroom as he reached the top. He gave her a once over. Loose, pink tank top. Light blue denim shorts. Silver sandals. He wasn't sure he liked how low the front of the top was or how short the shorts were but Izzie had seen the outfit and apparently hadn't seen anything wrong with it, so he would let it go. He could definitely tell Izzie had helped her with her make up because she had a soft, natural glow about her, which was a far cry from the last time she'd put her own make up. The blue glittery eye shadow had been the focal point. A shudder racked through his body at the memory. Hopefully, Izzie would be able to teach the kid what worked and didn't work as far as make up went.

"You're not ready," Avery accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I walked Ronald out, remember?" It was hard not to sound defensive.

"Oh. Yeah." A bright smile lit up her face. "I think he liked us, don't you? You know, as a family."

Alex couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah. I think he did to." Her smile grew brighter. She surprised him by running over and wrapping her arms around his waist. She told him she loved him before remembering that she hadn't put on body spray and took off towards her room. "I love you too," he said quietly. He did. He loved her. She was an easy kid to love. Yeah, she had her mood swings and her melt downs but most of the time she was a great kid. It amazed him how she had managed to come out so untarnished after the childhood she'd had. He attributed it to Dexter. Until his dying breath, the old man had fought for his granddaughter. Alex liked to think the old man was still looking out for Avery, watching over her from Heaven. Shaking off the bittersweet memory of Dexter, Alex walked into his room. Yanking his sweaty t-shirt over his head, he headed for the closet. He selected a light weight, short sleeved button down shirt and pulled it off the hanger. Next, he shucked his jeans and tennis shoes in exchange for a pair of khaki board shorts and Sperry loafers. Ideally he would have been able to shower but figured it would have been a waste of time. It had been 108 all day and he didn't stink, so why keep his girls waiting?

"You look nice," Avery observed as he ran down the stairs.

"He does clean up nice," Izzie admitted, rising from her seat on the bottom step. She grabbed her purse from the newel post and dug out a pair of sunglasses. She paused half way out the door and turned towards him. "Here." She tossed him a set of keys. "You can drive since I don't have a clue where we're going. Just...don't do anything to my car okay? I almost have it paid off and..."

"Relax will ya," Alex grumbled. His steps faltered at the top of the porch steps. Parked in front of the cottage was a gleaming white BMW 740i. This was the car Izzie almost had paid off? The car, paired with the luxury apartment she lived him, had him thinking he was working at the wrong hospital. Gray Sloan Memorial paid him well, but not well enough that he could afford to live in apartment buildings with doormen or drive fancy cars. "Remind me to hit you up for spousal support when we get divorced," he murmured when Avery was out of earshot.

"You're a funny man, Alex Karev." Izzie shot him a smirk before climbing into the passenger seat.

Yeah, he was a laugh a minute. "You think I'm kidding?"

"I know you're kidding," she teased back.

"Fine. Child support then." He couldn't resist. It was either make fun of her for making more money than him or get pissed off that she made more money than him. When he returned to Seattle, he was going to hit Jackson up for a raise. Shame him with Izzie's lifestyle. No man should have to find out his ex-wife, or not so ex-wife in his case, was living better than him.

"Only if you agree to joint custody."

"Fighting over me already?" In the backseat, Avery shook her head.

"You're worth fighting for," Izzie said quietly, the teasing gone from her voice. Alex couldn't agree with her more. Avery was definitely worth fighting for.


End file.
